Jogo de Futebol
by Pandora Vladesco
Summary: Um jogo de futebol mtu loco dos cavs. de Ouro, com direito a gols e barracos! É minha primera fic! Naum me crussifiquem, mas deixem reviews!


Jogo de Futebol

Abel: Bem amigos da rede Santuário de produção!Eu, Abel, com a ajuda do comentarista e chorão do...

Hyoga: Não ofende, eu choro porque sou muito sensível, tá!

Abel: Ah tá, claro! Bom, como eu tava falando, eu Abel, vou transmitir ao vivo para todo o Santuário, o jogo mais esperado do ano: os Pileques da Pinga contra os Bebuns do Bar! Com a ajuda de Hyoga de Cisne, o comentarista desta noite

Público: Ehhhhh 

Hyoga: É isso aí, Abel. Vamos começar com a escalação dos times! O 1º é os Pileques da Pinga, com os craques:

Kamus de Aquário

Miro de Escorpião

Saga de Gêmeos

Kanon de Dragão Marinho

Shura de Capricórnio

com o técnico: Mú de Áries

Público: Ehhhhh 

Hyoga: E agora os Bebuns do Bar:

Aldebaran de Touro

Máscara da Morte de Câncer

Shaka de Virgem

Mestre Ancião, ou Dohko de Libra

Aioria de Leão

com o técnico: Aioros de Sagitário

Abel: É isso aí minha gente, mas eu acho que esse jogo tá meio desigual, porquê em um time temos os caras que mais jogam futebol e no outro temos um velhinho, um cego, um mamute, um cabeção, um morto e um macumbeiro

Todos do Bebuns do Bar: Não precisa ofender, né o Solzinho!

Abel: Melhor eu calar a boca e falar do assunto que realmente interessa. O verdadeiro motivo de este estádio estar cheio: as nossas queridas e lindas líderes de torcida

Público masculino e Jogadores: Ehhh!Viva!

Hyoga: É isso meu povo! E as mocréi... digo, as garotas são: dos Pileques da Pinga, são as Deusas:

Saori Kido

Pandora Einstein e 

Hilda de Pollaris

E dos Bebuns do Bar são:

Marin de Águia

Fréia de Pollaris e

Afrodite de Peixes !

Pera aí...até o Afrodite tá nas Líderes de Torcida?

Afrodite: Qual é a surpresa, Hyoga. Você sabe que eu sou apaixonada por essas coisinhas fofas dos Bebuns do Bar. Vai, Máscara da Morte!Vai,vai!

Máscara da Morte: Cala a boca, Afrodite

Abel: Tá bom, gente. Abafem o caso. Agora vamos começar logo com essa palhaçada. Juiz Jabu, pode dar o sinal.

Jabu: Valeu, Abel. Como vocês sabem as regras são simples...

Seiya: Só porque ele é o juiz, ele tá se achando o tal e ele tá só fazendo isso para tentar chamar a atenção da Saori! Como se ele conseguisse...

Shiryu: É verdade e eu ouvi dizer que ele praticamente implorou para a Pandora convencer a Saori de deixar ele ser o juiz, afinal é a fundação Kido que está promovendo esse jogo, para arrecadar fundos para uma reforma na mansão Kido. Mas parece que ele tá conseguindo chamar a atenção da Saori, pois ela não para de olhar para a direção dele...

Seiya: Ô sua besta, ela tá olhando pra mim! olha lá, tá até mandando beijinho...

Shiryu: Têm certeza? porque, que eu saiba, você está no mesmo andar que ela e ela está olhando para um andar acima da gente, e o camarote está bem em cima de nós, e você sabe quem está lá?

Seiya: Não vai me dizer que é aquela bicha do _Julian Solo_ o conquistador mais barato que eu já vi! Cara, eu odeio esse cara. Afinal, o que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Shiryu: Você quer mesmo que eu diga? Quem sabe assim lindos olhos azuis que mais parecem o mar depois da tormenta, lindo e sedoso cabelo azul, ele é o cara mais rico do mundo, ele domina os sete mares literalmente, pois ele é o Deus Posseidon, e é considerado pelas garotas o Deus mais bonito vindo depois é claro o deus Hades, sem falar também que é considerado o Deus mais apaixonado de todos os Deuses pois é apaixonado pela Deusa Athena, na verdade ele é apaixonado por Saori Kido, mas na mitologia ele é inimigo mortal da Deusa, mas quem diria que a sua reencarnação se apaixonaria pela reencarnação da Deusa.

Seiya: Obrigado pela aula mas eu não quero saber quem é Julian Solo mas sim o que ele quer com a minha Saori

Shiryu: Como assim sua Saori? ela pertence a todos os cavaleiros não a só um e você sabe que nunca ela vai poder ser sua e você também sabe muito bem que mesmo se ela pudesse você precisaria escolher entra ela, a Minu ou a Sheena. Ela está mais do que certa em se envolver com o Julian Solo pois é um cara que tem certeza de seus sentimentos para com ela

Seiya: Legal, agora não dá mais para discutir isso, pois o jogo já começou

Shiryu: Mas eu duvido que você consegue escolher dentre suas pretendentes a com quem você vai ficar, até o final do jogo...

Seiya: Quer apostar?

Shiryu: Apostado. Mas vamos apostar o que?

Seiya: Se eu ganhar você vai colocar o uniforme das líderes de torcida e vai dançar com elas, agora se você ganhar, o que é muito improvável, eu que vou ter de colocar o uniforme das líderes de torcida e vou dançar com elas. Agora vamos prestar atenção no jogo, pois nós somos os bandeirinhas e temos que prestar muita atenção em cada movimento dos jogadores

Abel: Estamos chegando a 20 min. de jogo. Hyoga o que você acha, ainda estamos no 0x0 você acha que esse jogo vai dar empate ou quem leva o troféu para casa ?

Hyoga: Bom, Abel, eu acho que está muito no começo para discutirmos isso, mas acho que os Pileques da Pinga tem grande chance de vencer, pois como você sabe eles são tetra campeões, mas por outro lado os Bebuns do Bar podem dar uma virada brusca e eles são tricampeões e merecem vencer

Abel: Você só tá dizendo isso porque a sua namorada Fréia de Pollaris está no time das Líderes de Torcida dos Bebuns do Bar...mas deixa pra lá. Vamos ver o jogo... Aldebaran recebe a bola do goleiro Shaka, passa para Aioria que passa para mestre Ancião que passa para Mascara da Morte. Mas Miro faz a defesa, mas Mascara da Morte dá um mega drible e está indo e chegando perto do gol, Mestre Ancião está pedindo a bola para Máscara da Morte

Mestre Ancião: Máscara da Morte, passa a bola pra mim...

Máscara da Morte: Não, mestre Ancião, não vem pra cá...

Mestre Ancião: Você vai perder essa bola, passa pra mim que eu faço o gol

Abel: Minha Athena, olha só o que está acontecendo... Máscara da Morte está com a bola , mas Mestre Ancião está tentando roubá-la. Eles estão loucos...

Mestre Ancião: Máscara da Morte, se você não me der essa bola agora, eu vou roubá-la de você...

Máscara da Morte: Não vem pra cá Mestre Ancião...

Mestre Ancião: Dá essa bola, agora...

Abel: Olha!O Máscara da Morte deu um chutão para o gol, mas veja, ele está chutando o Mestre Ancião!

Shiryu: Não Mestre!

Mestre Ancião: Calma Shiryu, eu ainda tenho que te revelar uma coisa...

Abel: Olha só, o Mestre Ancião está se transformando em Dohko de Libra!E está dando uma das técnicas da Daiane dos Santos! É o duplo mortal escarpado para traz!Dj Sorento, pode colocar a música brasileirinho

Sorento: É pra já Abel!

Abel: Vai, todo mundo dançando com o mestre Ancião, ou digo, Dohko de Libra!

Líderes de Torcida dos Bebuns do Bar: Vai Dohko de Libra! Vai, vai, vai!Vai que é tua Mestre Ancião!Vai, vai

Dohko de Libra: I love Daiane dos Santos!Eu sei todos os passos dela e eu treinei todos para o jogo pois tive uma intuição que precisaria usá-los!O único problema é que eu fiz o gol, como vai ser, vai valer ou não?

Shiryu: Eu acho que não deve valer pois meu mestre não é bola!

Seiya: Eu acho que deve valer sim, pois o mestre Ancião é praticamente uma bola e ele encostou na rede, então é gol. Mas a decisão é do juiz!

Jabu: Foi decidido que não ira valer pois foi o que Shiryu disse, Mestre ancião não é bola! Continua no 0x0

Abel: 03, 02, 01, acabou o 1º tempo! Agora vamos para o show do intervalo. Como não tivemos nenhuma jogada boa, nós lemos as cartas da Caravana da Alegria para seus jogadores, mas antes vamos falar com o nosso repórter da caravana e seu cameraman. Kikki e Zeros, é com vocês!

Kikki: Bom, Abel, estamos aqui com o nosso vendedor oficial de Hot Dog, a nossa querida ave Fênix,o cavaleiro Ikki. Ikki, como vão as vendas?

Ikki: Bem mal, pois até agora vendi apenas 2 hot dogs sendo que um deles eu que comi.

Kikki: Você roubou de seu cliente?

Ikki: É claro que não, eu vendi pra mim mesmo!

Kikki: Então tá agora, vamos os recados de nossa caravana da alegria dos pileques da pinga.Na Caravana dos Pileques da Pinga, existiam os seguintes pobretões:

Sheena de cobra

Isaac de Kraken

Mestre Cristal

Geist de Vampiro

e de nosso querido sub-mundo:

Eaque

Minus e

Radamanthis, os três puxa-sacos de Pandora Einstein. E por falar neles eles tem recados para Pandora:

Querida Pandora 

Nós te amamos, por favor, larga aquele vaso de cabelo verde e volta para nós. A gente promete que não briga mais por você! nós até combinamos que se você voltasse à gente faria um horário para não ter briga

Beijos melados na sua boca

Radamanthis, Minus e Eaque

Imagino que essa letra horrorosa seja do Radamanthis, mas agora nossa querida Pandora vai responder a carta

Pandora: Não estava pensando em voltar para vocês e agora pensando bem... vou voltar menos ainda!Quem vocês pensam que são para falar mal do meu namorado e ele não é um vaso ele é um aquário e eu me apaixonei por ele por causa daquele lindo e sedoso cabelo verde!

Abel: Bom Kikki vamos ler as outras Cartas!Ah, espera aí tem uma aqui que eu vou ler para vocês. Aqui diz:

Querido Hyoga 

Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Estou a uma semana na Ilha de Andrômeda com a irritante e mau vestida da June. Você acredita que tenho que fingir que gosto dela e até beija-la. Mas até que não é tão ruim assim pois eu penso que estou te beijando e até dá para agüentar!

Agora eu tenho que ir pois ela já está me chamando para a janta.

Para a minha alegria eu volto em 3 dias e aí a gente mata a saudade

Beijos melados de Gloss na sua boca

Shun

Hyoga, mas eu já não disse para você não misturar as cartas do Shun com as cartas da caravana!Mas e agora a Freia, vai fazer o que?

Fréia: Nunca mais olhe para mim outra vez!

Hyoga: Espere Freia!

Kikki: Não temos cartas para os bebuns do bar, mas vale dizer aqueles que estavam na caravana

Dócrathes

Kassa de Liumades

Jamian

Shun Hey

Misti

Thétis e

Seiyka.

Mas por outro lado temos uma carta do Camarote para a nossa querida Líder de Torcida, a senhorita Saori Kido, e quem mandou a carta é que vai ler.

Julian: Obrigado Kikki, por me ceder esse espaço para eu ler a minha carta para a minha amada... bom aqui diz

Minha Querida e Linda Saori

Você está linda de Líder de Torcida! Eu estava pensando em te fazer uma declaração na frente de todos pois bem Eu Te Amo!

O que você acha de fazermos uma viagem para a Inglaterra pois eu preciso resolver uns assuntos na Fundação Solo e gostaria muito que você fosse comigo. Por favor diga que sim!

Beijinhos do seu amado e eternamente seu

Julian Solo

Saori: Julian adorei o seu convite para viajarmos e também adorei que você me convidou! A resposta é a seguinte é claro que eu vou com você. Pois você é diferente de certas pessoas que não conseguem se decidir entre mim, uma sonsa de cabelo azul e uma amazona feia e de cabelo verde...

Shiryu: Eu não disse, Seiya

Seiya: Não, não disse...mas agora eu já sei com quem eu vou ficar mas no final do jogo eu lhe digo

Abel: Essa declaração foi realmente linda mas já estamos no final do jogo e continua no 0x0. Teremos que ir para os Pênaltis. O 1º que vai bater é Shura de Capricórnio contra o goleiro Shaka de Virgem. Vai ser goleiro contra goleiro. Shura bate e é gol! Abre o olho Shaka.

Agora, vai ser Shaka contra Shura. Shaka bate, e Shura não consegue pegar. E é gol do Shaka. Empate. Agora Kamus de Aquário vai bater contra Shaka. Ele bate, e é gol. Abre o olho Shaka. Agora vai ser Aioria contra Shura. Aioria bate e também é gol. Quem vai bater agora é Miro. Ele bate e faz outro gol em Shaka. Agora será Máscara da Morte contra Shura. Ele bate e Shura pega. Os grandes vencedores e pentacampeões são os Pileques da Pinga. Bom, agora Seiya tem algo a dizer:

Seiya: Bom, não saiam de seus lugares... eu tinha feito uma aposta com o Shiryu no começo do jogo que eu teria que escolher das minhas pretendentes a com quem eu iria ficar, até o fim do jogo. E eu escolhi. Num momento de raiva eu ia escolher a Minu, mas agora eu entendo que o meu verdadeiro amor é a Deusa Athena. Mas eu também sei que Athena é Saori Kido, uma pessoa que está apaixonada por um Deus que atende pelo nome de Posseidon, mas é pela sua reencarnação que ela está apaixonada e ele se chama Julian Solo. Mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada por mim nós não poderíamos ficar juntos, pois uma deusa não pode ter uma preferência por um cavaleiro, pois tem que ser de todos e de ninguém ao mesmo tempo. Foi tarde de mais eu me decidir com quem iria ficar. Eu vou dizer uma coisa que Julian Solo me disse um dia. Sabe, pela Saori eu morreria e desejo que ela seja muito feliz com você, mas se não der certo, a fila anda e eu sou o próximo da fila. Desculpe eu ter tomado o seu tempo, e Shiryu, não precisa dançar com as Líderes de Torcida se não quiser

Shiryu: Ufa, ainda bem. E agora, Saori, o que você diz ao Seiya?

Saori: O que você quer que eu diga? Ele me teve e não aproveitou, hoje eu não gosto mais dele. Eu sei que por mim ele morreria, mas essa é a obrigação dele. Agora eu tenho que ir fazer as minhas malas para ir viajar com o meu Amado Julian.

É, nem sempre se tem um final feliz, pelo menos pro Seiya! Hehe Bom, essa foi minha primeira fic publicada, então não acabem com a minha animação agora ta! E deixem reviews, plis! Obrigada a todos por lerem esse troço!


End file.
